marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Deadpool 2
Deadpool 2 is the sequel to Deadpool and the eleventh film in the X-Men film series where Deadpool forms a team of mutants called X-Force to protect a young mutant from Cable. Plot Two years after killing the man who gave him mutant abilities, Wade Wilson has become a mercenary who works worldwide, killing various criminals under the moniker Deadpool. Following a failed assassination of the head of a New York drug cartel, Wilson returns home to his girlfriend Vanessa Carlysle to celebrate their anniversary. The two decide to start a family. Later that night, the drug lord attacks Wilson at his home and kills Vanessa. Wilson chases the criminal through the streets and engages him on the road before a truck hits them, killing the drug lord. Six weeks later, Wilson decides to commit suicide by blowing up his apartment with several barrels of high-grade fuel. Wilson has a vision of Vanessa in the afterlife; she says that his heart is not the right place yet, leaving Wilson confused. Colossus arrives at the now-destroyed apartment and brings a dismembered Wilson back to the Xavier Mansion in an attempt to recruit him into the X-Men and help him through his grief. Wilson agrees to join, and together with Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead, responds to a situation involving a young mutant named Russel Collins. Collins, who calls himself Firefist, has fire-like abilities, enabling him to produce extremely high temperatures from his fists that can ignite objects. After several failed attempts to calm Russell down, Wilson discovers that the headmaster and staff of the orphanage have physically abused him, and shoots one of the staff members in anger. Both Wilson and Russell are arrested and restrained with collars that negate their mutant powers, including Wilson's healing factor that counteracts his terminal cancer. Wilson and Russell are taken to the Icebox, an isolated prison that houses several dozen mutant criminals wearing similar collars. During their incarceration, the facility is broken into by Cable, a cybernetic mutant from the future who has traveled back in time to kill Russell. Wilson manages to throw himself and Cable out of the prison while Russell stays inside. Wilson has another vision of Vanessa who helps him realize that he has a chance to save the boy and redeem himself for not being able to save Vanessa. Wilson organizes a team of mutants to fight Cable and save Russell, consisting of Bedlam, Shatterstar, Vanisher, Domino, Zeitgeist, and non-mutant Peter. Called X-Force, the team launches their assault on a prison truck transporting Russell by leaping from a plane and parachuting in, however due to heavy winds, all of the members (except for Wilson and Domino) die in various gruesome accidents upon landing; Bedlam is struck by a bus, Shatterstar is liquified by the blades of a helicopter, Vanisher is electrocuted by power lines, Zeitgeist is shredded in a wood chipper, and Peter (who intially landed with no problems) dies in a failed attempt to help Zeitgeist after the latter accidentally vomits acid onto him. Russell frees the Juggernaut, who destroys the truck and escapes with Russell. Cable decides to team up with Wilson and they plan to stop Russell from killing the abusive headmaster, an act which sets Russell down a path that ends with the death of Cable's family. Wilson, Cable, and Domino arrive at the orphanage to stop Russell and the Juggernaut but face difficulty fighting the latter, who proves too powerful for them. Colossus arrives and distracts the Juggernaut long enough for Cable and Wilson to catch up with Russell. They manage to reach Russell before he can kill the headmaster and Wilson attempts to calm him down, putting on the power-suppressive collar and offering himself in the headmaster's place. Cable shoots at Russell, but Wilson leaps in front of the bullet and is hit in the heart. Wilson dies and Russell loses his desire for revenge, saving Cable's family in the future. Wilson's death allows him to reunite with Vanessa, though she again tells him that it is not yet his time. Cable travels back in time to before the fight and discreetly places the skee-ball token he had previously taken from Wilson over his heart, stopping the bullet. The headmaster is run over by Dopinder, Wilson's taxi driver friend, following some additional anti-mutant remarks. During a mid-credit sequence, Wilson has Negasonic and her girlfriend Yukio repair Cable's time-traveling device to allow him to perform several tasks, including saving Vanessa and X-Force member Peter from their deaths, killing X-Men Origins: Wolverine's version of Deadpool in an effort to "fix the timeline", and shooting actor Ryan Reynolds after he reads and approves the screenplay for the Green Lantern film. Cast *Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson/Deadpool, himself and the voice of Juggernaut *Josh Brolin as Cable *Morena Baccarin as Vanessa Carlysle *Julian Dennison as Russel "Hot Stuff" Collins/Firefist **Sala Baker Future Russel Collins *Zazie Beetz as Domino *T.J. Miller as Weasel *Brianna Hildebrand as Negasonic Teenage Warhead *Stefan Kapicic as Colossus *Jack Kesy as "Black Tom" Cassidy *Leslie Uggams as Blind Al *Karan Soni as Dopinder *Shioli Kutsuna as Yukio *Eddie Marsan as The Headmaster *Terry Crews as Bedlam *Bill Skarsgård as Zeitgeist *Lewis Tan as Shatterstar *Rob Delaney as Peter *Brad Pitt as Vanisher *James McAvoy as Charles Xavier/Professor X *Evan Peters as Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver *Nicholas Hoult as Henry "Hank" McCoy/Beast *Tye Sheridan as Scott Summers/Cyclops *Alexandra Shipp as Ororo Munroe/Strom *Kodi Smit-McPhee as Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler *Matt Damon as Redneck #1 *Alan Tudyk as Redneck #2 *Hayley Sales as Cable's wife *Islie Hirvonen as Hope Summers *Luke Roessler as Cereal Kid *Unknown actress as Irene Merryweather *David Leitch as Cain Marko/Juggernaut *Hugh Jackman as Logan/Wolverine (Stock footage) Continuty and References to Earth-10005 * Wade Wilson/Deadpool appears. * Vanessa Carlysle appears. * Weasel appears. * Ellie Phimister/Negasonic Teenage Warhead appears. * Piotr Rasputin/Colossus appears. * Blind Al appears. * Cain Marko/Juggernaut appears. * Charles Xavier/Professor X appears. * Scott Summers/Cyclops appears. * Hank McCoy/Beast appears. * Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver appears. * Ororo Munroe/Storm appears. * Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler appears. * Logan/Wolverine appears. * Telford Porter/Vanisher appears. * The X-Jet appears. * Cerebro appears. * Nathan Summers/Cable is introduced. * Neena Thurman/Domino is introduced. * Black Tom Cassidy is introduced. * Jesse Aaronson/Bedlam is introduced. * Yukio is introduced. * Axel Cluney/Zeitgeist is introduced. * Gaveedra-Seven/Shatterstar is introduced. * Black Tom Cassidy is introduced. * Rusty Collins/Firefist is introduced. *Omega Red is introduced. * X-Force is formed. *Alpha Flight is referenced. * Footage from X-Men Origins: Wolverine is shown. Taglines * Take your passion. And make it happen. * Prepare for the second coming. * Be the first to see the second coming. * He's not coming alone. * It feels bigger. * From The Studio That Killed Wolverine. Production The film was shot in Vancouver, Canada. Gallery Promotion, Concept Art and Filming Deadpool at the X-Manison BTS photo.jpg Domino on Deadpool.jpg Domino.jpg Cable.jpg Cable 01.jpg Deadpool 2 Poster.jpg Deadpool 2 The Second Coming poster.jpg deadpool-2-poster.jpg deadpool-characters.jpg Deadpool 2 Cable Poster.jpg Deadpool 2 Dolby Poster.jpg Deadpool 2 Domino Poster.jpg Deadpool 2 French Poster.jpg Deadpool 2 IMAX Poster.jpg Deadpool 2 Japanese Poster.jpg Deadpool 2 Swan Poster.jpg Deadpool Cable and Domino Poster.jpg Deadpoo;_2_Billboard_promo.jpg Deadpool_Spanish_Poster.jpg Deadpool Imax Poster.jpg Deadpool-2-iimax-poster-jarreau-wimberly.jpg Deadpool-2-imax-poster-alice-x-zhang.jpg Deadpool-2-imax-poster-john-gallagher.jpg Deadpool-2-imax-poster-patrick-brown.jpg Deadpool 2 Italian Poster 01.jpg Deadpool 2 Italian Poster 02.jpg Deadpool 2 Jersey Poster.jpg Videos No Good Deed Deadpool’s “Wet on Wet” Teaser Deadpool, Meet Cable Deadpool 2 The Trailer Deadpool 2 The Final Trailer Deadpool Has a Special Message for You Omaze DEVOUR Deadpool 2 30s Deadpool & HARDER A Perfect Pair Deadpool takes 7Eleven Céline Dion - Ashes (from the Deadpool 2 Motion Picture Soundtrack) Deadpool 2 Behind The Scenes of Ashes with Céline Dion 20th Century FOX Deadpool 2 Eur Missing a Country Deadpool 2 With Apologies to David Beckham Deadpool 2 - The First 10 Years Deadpool 2 The Super Duper Cut Is Coming 20th Century FOX Deadpool 2 Behind the Scenes of Welcome To The Party - Diplo, French Montana & Lil Pump ft. Zhavia Diplo, French Montana & Lil Pump ft. Zhavia - Welcome To The Party (Official Video) Deadpool 2 Look for it on Digital, Blu-ray and DVD 20th Century FOX Deadpool 2 Touring Now Deadpool and the Super Duper Band 20th Century FOX Deadpool No. 2 20th Century FOX Deadpool 2 "Inside the X-Mansion" Super Duper Cut Deleted Scene 20th Century FOX Deadpool 2 "Super Duper Cut with 15 Minutes of Unrated Goodies" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX External links * Official Website * Deadpool on Twitter * ClickPooler website * Deadpool 2 on IMDb References Category:Deadpool Category:Earth-10005